


《情有独钟》 chapter 32

by boli_hh



Series: 《情有独钟》 [32]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: 极度闷骚木头盒x反叛傲娇口是心非小作精海*文中涉及所有均为虚构，出场人物架空，私设严重，**部分与现实有bug，请勿认真雪松味A x蜂蜜蛋糕 O一个作天作地上蹿下跳折腾的小作精被闷葫芦无情趣闷骚大兵收编的故事OOC有，狗血必须有，abo设定，不开车就是耍流氓无脑瞎磕爽文
Series: 《情有独钟》 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564459
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	《情有独钟》 chapter 32

今天是商量好的两个小孩搬新家的日子，大清早朴正洙去花园里伺候自己精心照顾的花，转头和一夜没睡挂着俩大黑眼圈的年轻alpha撞见。  
“哟？你这，准备当熊猫？”

李赫宰没想到能遇到朴正洙，往后退了退留出一个合适的距离，听到调笑的语气尴尬地摸了摸鼻子。

“啊…没睡着。”

怎么好意思说自己是太兴奋了，所以一宿没睡。从前几天李东海的那句“你给的都喜欢”以后，原本一直捉摸不透的求婚突然间豁然开朗。他应该对自己和东海有自信。  
小别墅那边一切都已经打点妥当，金希澈怕他们小两口自己住饿死在家里，特意把主宅的佣人分过去几个，每天定时过去给他们做饭收拾家。本来就因为李东海的话感到兴奋，这下李赫宰更是有了生活的实感，天天数着日子过。白天上班的时候经常走神，望着电脑上的文字嘿嘿傻笑，幻想以后二人世界的生活。  
还好办公室是封闭的，不然让别人看见他这副模样，铁面阎王爷的形象算是彻底保不住了。

“睡不着？”朴正洙望着这alpha有些窘迫的表情便了然，果然是年轻人，他搬进金希澈家的时候也没这么兴奋。  
他转过身轻轻摆弄娇嫩的花瓣，嘴角的梨涡浅浅的印在嘴边，刚刚洒上水，水珠在花瓣上十分漂亮。  
“太兴奋了吧？”虽然音调上扬，不过语气十分肯定。

李赫宰眼疾手快帮他递过喷壶，泄气承认，他自己都觉得自己好像疯了。  
“是，一想到以后就…”

“东海算是我从一半看着长大的，虽然调皮但是很懂事，这个你应该看出来了，他没做过出格的事。”朴正洙话锋一转，面上依旧一派平和，笑意盈盈的。  
“你既然有心思把他宠的越来越像小孩子，那就要一直这样，别到以后又说什么孩子气太幼稚。你懂我的意思。”

李赫宰心道真是太惨了，被男朋友的亲哥威胁完还要被亲哥的omega威胁。他点头答应，这对他来说甚至连要求都算不上，李东海调皮时候古灵精怪的笑容和初见时摘掉机车安全帽露出的美人尖一样，大摇大摆的钻进他心里，从来没落过灰。

每天这个时间都是李赫宰雷打不动的晨跑时间，李东海破天荒也起了个大早，不止李赫宰激动，他也一样兴奋。天蒙蒙亮便按捺不住起床，怕自己太明显还在卧室里磨磨蹭蹭一段时间才下楼。金希澈看见他吓了一跳，揉揉头给他递了杯水。  
“起这么早？”

“嗯，睡不着了。”李东海双手捧着杯子抿一口，透过落地窗看见李赫宰在远处跑步，望着那道身影出神。  
金希澈顺着他的目光看过去，突然想起什么。原本李赫宰生病那段时间看着人成熟了不少，愈发温柔稳重他还觉得挺欣慰，没想到李赫宰伤一好这熊孩子又露出本色。偏偏李赫宰好像很享受，不仅不耐烦反而纵容李东海得寸进尺的胡闹。  
常常夜晚听见楼下有汽车发动的声音，问才知道李东海吵着要吃24小时营业的快餐，还不要外卖送的，非要李赫宰亲自去买。结果李赫宰还真的去给他买，回来以后献宝似的从袋子里掏出快餐店送的玩具给他看，讨他笑一笑。  
直到昨晚还在胡闹，晚饭不肯好好吃，非要李赫宰喂自己一口。金希澈脸一沉，李东海倒是后知后觉的害怕起来，缩了缩脖子乖乖拿起筷子。说时迟那时快，只见李赫宰皱起眉，立马端盘子夹起一块肉喂过去，还小声问要不要加点汤。末了，揉揉李东海的头发，哄孩子一样十分耐心。  
“抱歉，以后会想着的。”

看的金希澈直皱眉，虽然是他自己说的要李赫宰好好对自己弟弟，但是这种程度简直就是溺爱。况且李东海都是二十多岁的人了，哪有这样像宠小孩一样的，出去单独住还不得翻了天。

“等你搬过去跟人家住，脾气收敛一点，恃宠而骄也得有个度。”金希澈苦口婆心劝道“爱情也是要经营的，你不能因为人家喜欢你就胡作非为，知道吧。”

李东海嘿嘿一笑，笑容里有些小得意。他的视线转而立刻黏在外边运动的人身上，洁白的贝齿轻咬下唇，想起人起床后吻了吻他才离开。

“他就喜欢我这样，我最知道啦。”  
“其实我也可以做得好，可是赫宰不喜欢，我那样的时候他会自责，觉得没有把我照顾好。”

“那你就装疯卖傻？”金希澈一想起他娇纵的模样就头疼。也就是李赫宰有耐心，换做是他，估计早就分手了。  
李东海有些无辜，他也想自己成长，可李赫宰不让。最夸张的时候他端起热水壶李赫宰都皱眉，抢过来帮他倒水，搞的好像他手断了生活不能自理似的。

“哎呀他就是那样子，喜欢我依赖他的感觉，那我干嘛还要跟自己过不去。”  
他说着，摊开手无辜的眨眼。  
“我没有觉得这样不好啊，我也喜欢他照顾我，看起来好帅哦。”

金希澈语塞，这可真是一个愿打一个愿挨。  
“你心里有数就行，别吃亏了。”

“不会啦！他对我很好的，好的都有点傻。”

金希澈撇撇嘴，嘁，五十步笑百步罢了，两个都是爱情傻瓜。他跟李东海一起看向窗外，朴正洙摆弄花草的间隙转过身对他笑了笑，继续弯腰伺候金贵的花。  
不远处李赫宰似乎结束晨练，正在往这边来。金希澈看着，想起李赫宰偷偷摸摸找他，说要他帮忙把李东海骗出去一天，晚上再给送回来。年轻alpha有些激动，握紧双拳说自己准备求婚，虽然是水到渠成的事儿，但也要走个仪式不让李东海觉得遗憾。  
想到这他转过头，李东海毫不知情李赫宰的打算，笑眯眯的隔着窗户跟人挥挥手。晨间阳光照在他脸上，笑容闪闪发光。

“海海！”  
李赫宰在外边拍了拍手，冲屋里张开手臂。  
下一秒只见李东海笑着开门跑出去，三步并两步到李赫宰面前跳到身上挂住，被抱着转两圈吻了吻。

“宝贝，早安。”

之前阴差阳错让他们两个人几个月也没能一起手牵手走进别墅，李赫宰停好车以后替李东海打开车门，两人并肩站在院门前。  
“那，回家吧？”

李东海恍若隔世，虽然中间布置新家也回来过几次，可上次记忆深刻地站在门前还是他一个人的时候。李赫宰当时生死未卜，他一个人抱着所有的幸福回忆孤零零地打开院门，一处处走过李赫宰为他布置的家。  
他定了定神，感受到相握的手源源不断传来的热源与力量。李赫宰站在他身侧，温柔看过来的目光如阳光一样温暖柔和。

“嗯，回家。”

添了生活用品的房子一下子变得有烟火气，大部分的东西早已布置完毕，大理石茶几上摆着李东海喜欢的点心盒，沙发侧面搭了条毛毯，上面是幼稚的卡通图案。  
工人们和金希澈在外面忙着运车，李赫宰拉着李东海的手站在客厅中间，环顾一圈房子颇为紧张。  
“一直都没问你，这房子还喜欢吗？”  
“我也不知道你到底喜欢什么，你要是有什么不喜欢的，我们推翻了再…”

李东海凑过去吻住alpha喋喋不休的嘴，笑眯眯环着脖子整个扑到李赫宰身上“我不是说了嘛，你给的我都喜欢。”  
他笑着分开些距离，咬了咬李赫宰的鼻头，李赫宰的鼻子长得高挺，但鼻头却又圆圆的，他好喜欢。

“哪里我都喜欢，你不许乱动我的房子。”

金希澈指挥工人们推着机车到院子里的功夫抬手擦了把汗，转头从落地窗瞥见屋内两个人抱在一起便狠狠朝地啐了一口。  
“哼，伤风败俗。”

之前李东海一个人跪在地上痛哭的场面还历历在目，和眼前拥抱的一双人重合。金希澈站在那不觉间看入神，朴正洙走过来拍了他一下“怎么了？”

“没，你去进屋坐着，来来往往的别碰着你。”  
金希澈回过神，拉过朴正洙的手拍了拍。转过身向外走前又状似无意地瞥了眼，屋里的年轻小情侣仍抱在一起，枕着对方的肩膀，似乎在说悄悄话。

严格意义上来说这是真正意义上的二人世界，和李赫宰有自己的小家跟此前同居的感觉不同，一想到未来要一起这样过下去，李东海突然手足无措。待收拾妥当以后送走两个哥哥，车开远了他仍站在那，真的等到这一天反而莫名的害羞起来。  
李赫宰似乎没什么太多的想法，揽过李东海的腰转身“晚上想吃什么？我不会做饭，叫个外卖吧？”

这个家伙怎么一点兴奋的反应都没有！  
李东海撅起嘴，住进自己家的第一天，李赫宰怎么一点都不兴奋，语气如常表情如常。虽说这一天来临是水到渠成，可这跟以前的同居怎么会是一码事！

“你怎么一点都不兴奋！！”

如他所料，李赫宰听后只是笑着捏捏他的耳朵“我们这样不是必然的么，快想想吃什么，我依你。”

李东海鼓了鼓脸，算了，李赫宰哪懂这些弯弯绕绕，本来就是那种处变不惊的人。  
他从不会过于纠结这种无关痛痒的小事，随即被晚餐转移注意力，早已忘了刚刚那茬。低头戳手机上的外卖软件时嘟嘟囔囔，被李赫宰抱在怀里连路都不看，自顾自琢磨。

“你喜欢吃辣的…这家没有…”  
“这个炒菜好像不错…”  
“今天要吃的隆重一点…哦对要记下来，明年过搬家一周年…”

李赫宰听着人的碎碎念，望着埋头认真戳屏幕的侧脸轻轻地笑，远离李东海的那只手偷偷从裤兜里拿出来，手心全是汗。  
他好紧张，只有他和李东海两个人的生活，他快要紧张的同手同脚走路了。

“你觉得这样行吗？”李东海说起话来黏黏糊糊，比起其他人稍微拖长的尾音让本来就柔软黏着的母语听起来更像是撒娇。  
李赫宰默默感叹李东海真可爱，完全不记得这人到底在问自己什么。  
李东海见他不回又扯了扯衣角，有些不满。  
“赫…？”

“嗯？”李赫宰回过神，猝不及防望进那双明亮的眸子，像一泓清泉。他望着那双眼睛不禁有些失神，喃喃道“你真的…眼睛好漂亮，像星星。”  
“我想吻你…”  
他说着便靠近，嘴唇轻轻贴在薄薄眼皮，慢慢顺着下滑吻住唇瓣，温柔的含在口中吸吮。他们甚至还没有进家门，黄昏的风从他们身上拂过，夕阳在地上斜出一双人影，正抱在一起拥吻。

那天晚上李赫宰躺了很久才睡，望着身侧熟睡面孔怔怔出神，一切即将尘埃落定，前几个月的痛苦与挣扎都好像隔一个世纪之久，被风和日丽的每一天渐渐冲散。  
睡梦中李东海动动身子，吧唧着嘴巴往他怀里拱了拱，随便扯着他衣角攥在手里。幽幽蛋糕甜香好闻极了，臂弯里的身体香香软软。李赫宰低头嗅了嗅，小心翼翼落下吻。

余生都要好梦。

周末这天，金希澈一大早就到李东海家报道。李赫宰非要给李东海一个有仪式感的求婚，为了讨李东海开心把他们这些无辜群众折腾的够呛，害得他大清早跑来帮忙调虎离山。  
他到门口的时候人家小情侣正在依依不舍道别，他弟弟像只猫咪一样扑在李赫宰怀里，埋头在颈窝使劲蹭了蹭，原本柔顺的头发炸起几根毛。

“试衣服什么时候不能试啊非要今天，赫宰只有周末可以一直在家。”李东海坐上车还在碎碎念，说说话委屈地瞥一眼金希澈，十分怨念。  
“哥，你不能因为你和正洙哥天天见面就不体谅我这样每天异地的人！很辛苦的！”小家伙掰着手指头认真细数。  
“早上就出门去了，傍晚才能回来，偶尔有工作还要应酬，我一个人要等到晚上呢。”

还不是你家那口子非要给你求婚，俗死了。直接领证办酒席难道会缺胳膊少腿吗？？  
金希澈无语，给人家办事还要被怨一通，他这个哥当的也太难了。李东海还在旁边念念叨叨，把他烦的掏掏耳朵。  
“你再没完没了我就把你扔下车，怎么让李赫宰给你养的话这么多。”

Omega只安静了一秒，随即开始吹胡子瞪眼地大吵大闹。  
“什么意思！！！！什么叫李赫宰给我养的！我本来就这样！！！”

金希澈开车的间隙扫过去一眼。  
“是，本来也话多，现在话更多。”

“哇我总算明白什么叫做嫁出去的omega泼出去的水！”

“你还没嫁呢，急什么。”

金钟云今天也起了个大早，带着人早早便从堂会出发，浩浩荡荡一行人去了李赫宰家。一众黑衣人十分唬人，他板着脸率先走进客厅环顾四周。  
“小宝贝呢？”

李赫宰抓起塑料袋塞到金钟云手里“你的任务。”

金钟云打开一看，全是气球。

这事要是说出去丢死人，他们堂会在道上只手遮天，他的名号更是叫的响当当，现在所有人老老实实坐在地上给人家吹气球，为了哄小孩开心。金钟云觉得丢脸，一巴掌拍在心腹头上。  
“赶紧的！动作快点！”

李赫宰毫不留情地拆穿他“你要是没事做就帮我摆蜡烛。”

杨韬战战兢兢跟在李赫宰身后，捧着一堆蜡烛小心翼翼问道“哥…那可是金钟云…你也敢使唤他。”

李赫宰面不改色，认认真真往空地上比划心形，头都没抬。  
“乐于助人是好事。”

？  
杨韬回头看了眼在顶楼骂骂咧咧的大佬，又看了看李赫宰，好一个乐于助人，他可一点都不觉得。虽说他是正规部队出身，但跟这种随身带枪根本不藏着的人挨在一起也是有点犯怵，他可没少听说这位的名号。

“李赫宰！你摆的这什么几把东西，你瞎？”

“我会摆还叫你？”

“你动动脑子，你家心长成这样？李东海怎么会看上你，连心都不会摆。”

“让你看你就看，话怎么这么多。”李赫宰抬头瞥了一眼“离那秋千远点，又不是给你玩的。”

杨韬连头都不敢抬，老老实实埋头苦干。

一群人笨手笨脚的折腾了一上午才勉强搞定那一大堆气球，难为他们这些人弄这种精巧活儿，一个一个都是远距离狙击百发百中，摆个气球倒是给难的满头汗。  
金钟云看好蜡烛位置以后下楼念念叨叨结婚千万不要叫他，这辈子除了自己结婚不会再弄第二次气球。  
李赫宰站在一楼客厅，面不改色。  
“不给你机会的话，连这一次都没有。”

金钟云挑眉刚要反击，李赫宰已经收好垃圾袋。  
“不用谢。”

？？？  
金钟云差点一口气没上来，气晕过去。

为了这次小小的惊喜李赫宰做了十足的功课，四处搜刮别人的求婚vlog学习，甚至上网搜了关键词:【omega喜欢的求婚方式】   
他看了一圈也搞不明白，干脆把每一个李东海会喜欢的都布置上，因此格外惴惴不安。在思考求婚的过程中恍然大悟他们在一起了这么久，他居然不知道李东海到底会喜欢什么，这一点让他很有挫败感。

“你觉得这样行吗？”  
李赫宰颇为紧张，他不想让李东海失望。  
金钟云环顾一圈肯定地点了点头，似是赞同。李赫宰不禁大喜，金钟云这人心思活络，他觉得不错李东海肯定也会喜欢。  
只见金钟云拍了拍大兵的肩膀“不愧是你！”  
“很俗！”

快到黄昏时刻一切都已布置妥当，小花园里挂上暖黄色的小灯，莹莹烛火在后花园的地上燃了起来，暖色的不断摇曳的烛光如同年轻alpha躁动不安的心。  
金钟云抱着烟花躲在顶楼的花园，偶尔小心翼翼探头看看街道。他真的被折腾烦了，今晚李东海要是敢不答应，他就直接绑架，什么时候同意结婚什么时候放人走。

金希澈已经载着李东海返程了，为了给李赫宰留出充分的时间准备，他愣是想尽办法拖到快黄昏才往回走。  
路上李东海皱着眉抱怨李赫宰一整天都不理自己，金希澈听后没说什么，笑着想别急，一会别感动的哭鼻子抱着人家不撒手。  
他看着前方车水马龙想起什么，轻轻说道。

“东海啊，李赫宰这个人挺没意思的。”

“嗯？”李东海在手机里抬起头，侧目而视听他讲话。

“他对你好的时候挺笨的，多包容，别看那些表面的，要看心意。”

虽然不明白为什么突然说这话，李东海点头说自己记下了，然后笑眯眯倒在金希澈肩膀。  
“什么啊，你怎么给他说话，我们俩到底谁是你弟弟？”

“就是因为疼你才跟你说这个，要是他这种事不懂你也理解一下，毕竟他是真的不会，不是故意的。”

“我知道，我又没怪过他。”李东海嘿嘿一笑，有些得意，小手在面前挥了挥。  
“他已经很好啦！情人节还送了我花呢！”

金希澈答应一声不再开口，本来也是担心李赫宰搞不明白那些情趣李东海会不开心，眼下没什么可担心的了。  
车子缓缓驶入李东海家的社区，再拐过最后一个转弯的时候已经能看清他家花园里亮起的灯。李东海玩着手机随意瞥一眼然后定住，视线集中于花园，慢慢放下手。

“……这？”

他望着花园里的变化，面上一点点染上惊喜的笑意。金希澈稳稳将车停好，越过人看了看，还行，弄的挺像那么回事的。  
李东海看了一阵，转过头去看金希澈。见金希澈没有丝毫意外的神情便明白过来，原来是一早就商量好的！

“哥………你看……”

金希澈笑着揉揉他的头“快去吧。”

李东海应了一声，笑意盈盈的推门跑出去，他站在院门前深吸口气，慢慢推开。李赫宰已经站在里边等他了，见他走进来慢慢对他抬起手。  
“等你有一阵了。”

李东海左右看看，暖黄色的小灯围院墙一周，不知名的花香扑面而来。李赫宰站在面前嘴角微微上扬，眼里的笑意快要溢出来。那只向他伸出的手五指微张，手掌向上。  
他有些脸热，跺跺脚归咎到天气转暖。

李赫宰难得将紧张表露在脸上，牵着手把李东海带到后花园，地上用蜡烛摆好了心形，烛火随风微微摆动。李东海看清后噗的笑出声，耳根开始染上红色，他笑着握紧alpha的手，十指扣住。  
“你土不土啊…”李东海笑着埋怨，掩饰不住的收获惊喜的喜悦溢于言表。  
他无数次幻想过求婚的场景，可能在清澈广袤的大海边，江边的桥上伴着微风，或是有大屏幕投映人来人往的广场。真正等到这一天才发现在哪里都无所谓，有那颗爱自己的心就够了，笨拙真诚地爱着他就已经足够，至于是什么形式表达，根本不重要。

李赫宰明显很紧张，一贯干燥温暖的大手满是汗，紧紧牵他的手走到烛光中。他们面对面站好，对视许久却没人先开口。跳动的烛光让两个人的面孔忽明忽暗，映在他们眼底。  
李赫宰似乎已经准备好了，李东海看见人深吸口气吐出。

“其实我…想了很长时间。”李赫宰已经开口，低低的声音拉回李东海的思绪。  
“我想了很长时间我们是不是不合适。”

开了口以后才觉得这件事没有那么困难，李赫宰垂眸，望着两人牵在一起的手。

“在医院的时候从我们认识的第一天开始慢慢回忆，我总说要好好照顾你，但你所有的灾难都是我带来的。我也不懂要怎么恋爱，不知道你喜欢什么，好像一直是你在迁就我，你也没有怪过我。可是如果没认识我的话，这些事你都不用经历，一直做快乐小少爷。”

李赫宰想起那时候，李东海哭的好狼狈，躲在他怀里连头都不敢抬，天刚亮起来就被金希澈带回家，这一走就是几个月。他慌乱去看李东海的表情，怕人误会自己的意思，对上视线便放下心。李东海静静地听着，目光柔和地注视他，没因为他毫无逻辑的话有一丁点不耐烦。  
仿佛吃了颗定心丸，李赫宰慢慢缓和情绪。

“所以我想过，是不是离开你更好。然后我才发现我有多自私，就算是你会很危险我也没办法跟你分开。东海，这样说可能很奇怪。你大概不知道，你在我的生命里像太阳，认识你以后我的世界才变得鲜活，觉得明天有盼头。”

李东海另一只手揉了揉alpha已经紧张得僵硬的脸颊，这傻子，所以只会傻乎乎的变本加厉宠自己，连金希澈都三番找他说不要太过分。

李赫宰抿着嘴单膝跪下，他实在是紧张的要命，握枪都不见有一丝颤抖的手此刻小心将omega的手捧在手里，微微发着抖。  
“我知道我这人挺无聊的，就连今天也是问了别人才知道该怎么弄，但是我会慢慢学的。”他诚恳地看着李东海，嘴唇动了动，终于说出那句话。  
“海海，你愿意的话，这辈子就一起走完吧。

李赫宰轻轻晃了晃手“结婚吧，我们。”

李东海沉默地看他，另一手包住那只微微发抖的大手，满是冷汗。他笑眯眯地蹲下身子和李赫宰平视，摸了摸手背安抚。他不说话李赫宰便更紧张，手足无措地等着李东海的答案。  
只见李东海自顾自摘下两人手上的戒指，把自己的那枚递给李赫宰。

“之前是我自己戴上的，不作数。”

李赫宰随即明白过来他的意思，望着李东海慢慢笑开，眼下的笑纹像李东海心中掀起的阵阵涟漪。  
他认真地给李东海戴上戒指，低头吻了吻小手。  
“海海，这次我给你戴上，可就不许再摘下来了。”

Omega笑着歪头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着李赫宰。  
“才不，那要看你的表现。”

“那你会一直戴的，我保证。”

李东海不好意思地笑笑，无意识攥紧手里的对戒，戒指不轻不重地硌了一下才想起还没有给李赫宰戴戒指。  
“到我了..”

对上那道宠溺的目光更害羞，李东海掩饰般低下头。李赫宰捏捏他的脸，拉起来坐到自己膝头。  
“别蹲着，腿麻。”

“哦...”  
李东海脸更热，李赫宰还单膝跪着，扶着他坐在自己支起的腿上。他不敢完全放松身体，怕李赫宰腿疼，不过人好像毫无感觉，拍拍他然后伸出手。  
“我也一样，不会摘。”

“如果被我发现摘了呢？”李东海抬起下巴，挑着眼睛看人。

李赫宰被他的样子逗笑，捏捏手“那可能是我跟你掰手腕输了。”

李东海瞬间反应过来，他们初遇那天自己眼巴巴地要跟人家掰手腕。他一下子跳起来，还不忘小心地给李赫宰拉起来。  
“哇！！！原来你那个时候就对我见色起意！！！”

“是一见钟情。”李赫宰颇为无奈，好好的气氛被这小坏蛋破坏了。他曲起食指刮了下李东海的鼻梁，又捏捏鼻尖。  
“你不知道我第一次见你就喜欢你？”

李东海十分得意“知道啊，但是想听你说。”

金钟云在顶楼观望一阵，等两个人站起来以后立刻转身点燃烟花，引线点燃后头也不回转身就走。下楼路过客厅时想起什么，随身抽出几朵花瓶里的花折返楼上。  
他推门离开前回头看了眼，在一片明亮的灯海中，李东海依偎在李赫宰怀里，抬头望着天上绚烂烟花，而李赫宰却笑着看向怀里的人，满心满眼都是omega开心的笑容。  
金钟云嗤笑一声，好心替他们关好院门离开。他坐在车内沉思一阵，拨通电话。  
“上次在你的音乐会答应要单独给我弹一次，今晚怎么样？”

“我要纠正你，是你死皮赖脸求我给你弹琴听。”

“好吧，那大钢琴家，我今晚能死皮赖脸求你给我弹一次琴吗？”

“不弹，我饿了。”

“那去上次那家饭店？”

对方没有搭话，直接挂断电话。  
金钟云听着嘟嘟声轻笑，一边驾车离开一边预约位子。谁说他没有能再吹一次气球的机会，机会这不是刚刚才胆大包天地挂断了他的电话。

TBC.  
by：玻璃  
——————————————  
大陆地区用不了ao3了，哭晕，翻墙发完赶紧爬回去TAT  
ao3更新一定保证，不慌！


End file.
